12 Weeks
by Guchy
Summary: In 12 weeks of filming, love blooms and dies. Unrelated and purely fictional.  Ainosuke x Sayama Sensei as their real counterparts ONESHOT


**Title: **"12 Weeks"

**Summary:** In 12 weeks of filming, love blooms and dies. Unrelated and purely fictional.

**Pairing: **Ainosuke x Sayama Sensei as their real counterparts (Hidarime Tantei EYE)

**Spoilers:** None to worry about.

#1

Ishihara thought he was cute the very moment she saw him. It was impossible not to; the boy irradiated a child-like charm that captured the hearts of everyone on the set included hers. He bowed and greeted everyone with a bright smile, using all the appropiate inflections of their language to show respect. Everything about his costume and hair, from the lustrous black shoes to the tip of his long bangs was inmmaculate. A _perfect idol_. When he walked up to Ishihara, his lips curved into a shy smile and he bowed, perhaps a little deeper than he should have.

She told him he didn't have to be so formal around her and he obliged, happy to have found a new friend on the first day of filming.

#2

Ishihara soon found she loved his smile. It was a smile that could lit up a dark room, cast the darkest clouds away, soften a frowned face or reach the stars. He smiled without restrain, without aprehension; he had a smile for everyone, but the young actress thought he kept the loveliest smiles for her only; when the director shouted "cut" and they both doubled up with laughter or they shared a quick lunch at break-time. Ishihara was captivated by his smile and she made a personal vow to make him laugh as much as she could with her antics. His natural cheerfulness was simply contagious.

#3

Ishihara was afraid to admit he was actually very attractive. This was what her perception dictated the day she found him practicing a coreography in his dressing room. She stood transfixed by his image as he danced in front of the mirror, following the melody booming from the earbuds in his ears. His moves were quick and sharp, accentuated with an edge of sensuality that made the actress wonder whether he had suddenly adquired a new persona. _He is an idol, naturally, this is also a part of what he does._ The boy caught her reflection in the mirror and he grinned with confidence, his hands loosing his tie before turning, feigning surprise at seeing her standing there. _Is he flirting with me like he does with his fans? _Ishihara blushed and ran away claiming she had forgotten her script elsewhere.

#4

Ishihara liked to think that being 16 was an unfortunate consequence of the year he was born in.

#5

For him, her age didn't matter. His romantic advances, albeit naïve and easy to ignore, were driving nails into her heart making it swell, race and ache at the same time. The stolen gazes, the accidental brushing of hands, the hidden smile, a kiss on the cheek, an extra bento, a head leaning agaisnt a shoulder after a tiring day. She tried to ignore them all, but her heart resisted none. She was unable to push him away; unable to attack his sweetness with she indulged him with a smile and her undivided attention for the sheer joy of seeing him happy and easing the building tension in her heart.

#6

"It's a puppy love", she was told by the staff, "isn't he cute?" and Ishihara nodded with a nervous smile, unable to confess that the one struck by the puppy love was her instead.

#7

Ishihara soon knew it was useless to put brakes in her heart and that he was much too young, and infatuated to put brakes in his. He became more daring and blunt. In the middle of scene in which they were meant to hug, he whispered she was beautiful into her ear making her blush madly. Her young co-star smiled satisfied by the effect caused and pretended nothing had happened when the director yelled cut for the tenth time.

#8

And thus,one day he crossed the fine line between them and took the dive. In a backroom, shielded by the dim afternoon light away from the prying eyes of staff members, and Ishihara hoped too, her own conscience. He told her he loved her and she turned him down at once, 'what's this love you talk about and you are too young',she whispered frantically. But the honesty in his gaze disarmed her and she found herself unable to move as he leaned in to meet her lips. He felt warm, soft…Ishihara wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to him, guiding his lips with the expertise her age conferred, until she ripped an agitated sigh from his throat and realized it was better to stop. He was blushing, his eyes bright…too bright. She wanted to make him sigh again.

You have no shame Ishihara, kissing a little boy in a dark room, her conscience protested.

They would kiss many times more and yet, she could never shake the guilt away.

#9

His kisses became a guilty pleasure she could regret but not resist. So she didn't.

#10

Ishihara knew some of the staff had noticed. Windows had eyes, walls had ears and surely the wind had carried their whispers along the deserted corridors where they dared to kiss for lack of a better place. Ishihara was afraid. It wasn't before long that her manager, caring as he was, took her aside and told her that she better put some distance between her and his smitten co-star_. _"We would want to avoid trouble, Ishihara", he had said and she agreed.

#11

She began avoiding him from that day and his smile on the set was no longer the same.

#12

When the filming ended, Ishihara decided to say goodbye. It was not something meant to be definite, since they both belonged to the same industry and who knows when their paths may cross again. In three years, five years, perhaps 10; when he would no longer be as young and she wouldn't be as stupid. For him, four months had seemed too short and the rest felt like an eternity. She said goodbye to him and he hung his head, his doll-like face pale and his eyes glazed with heart-ache and repressed rage. He couldn't smile and she was to blame.

"I can call you, I can visit!", he said in a tiny voice, but the actress, shook her head and repeated it was over. He called her selfish. Her heart broke.

In reality, their paths would never cross again.


End file.
